Alex, Justin and Max go to hogwarts
by 4everMagic
Summary: What happens when Jerry sends Alex, Max and Justin to Hogwards as they became friends with the trio and join D.A done in 5th book this is my 1st story. Justin is in 7th year Alex is in 5th year and Max is in 3rd year
1. Going to hogwarts

**I edited this chapter and the next two chapter.  
Disclaimer: I**** don't own Harry potter or Wizards of Waverly place**

Alex stopped at in the middle of Platform nine and ten. "Where here" Jerry told his kids.  
"But we need to go to platform 9 and three quarters, not nine or ten" Justin complained.  
"Yes Justin but you must run thought the Nine and ten to get to the platform" he told Justin.  
"But then you chase into the wall" Justin complained.  
"Max how about you ran thought" Jerry told Max.  
"Ok" said Max. Alex, Harper and Justin watched in shock as Max ran though the wall.  
"Where has he gone?" asked Harper.  
"To the platform" Jerry said "Alex and Harper next".  
Alex and Harper ran though to find Max on the other side. They were now standing on a platform 9 and three quarters. Alex looked over at the train to Hogwarts. After a while Justin and Jerry joined them on the platform. "Ok kids, Max I would like to see you work hard, Alex I would like you to get at least one passing grade on your owls and Justin work as hard as you can."

"But dad," Alex complained "So you want Justin to train for his Newts here but why do me and Max have to come too. I don't what to go to Hogwarts. Why can't I just stay in New York. I like my school. I have good friends"  
"Yes but you get bad grades and detentions. Worst of all you act like you don't even care about your future. It is time for you to actually try at something. This school is your new beginning. " Jerry informed her.  
"Don't waste you hope Dad" Justin told him "The day Alex tries to do something well school related, is the day I fail a subject!"  
Alex glared at her brother. "I'll show you" she warned him.

"Bye Alex" Harper said as she hugged her best friend "I going to miss you"  
"Me to" Alex told her "but I have an owl now. Remember Dad let me buy one in Diagon Alley. we can send letters to each other. I'll tell you what's going on at Hogwarts and you'll tell me what's going on at home it'll be like I never left."

"Alex, get on the train or you'll be late" Jerry told her.

"Yes dad" replied Alex as she climbed on the train. Alex looked around for Max and Justin they had already gone. Alex walked though looking for somewhere to sit. Until she bumped into a brown haired girl. "Sorry" said the girl "I haven't see you around here I'm Hermione and this is Ron" she said pointing to the red-haired guy behind her.

"Hi I'm Alex" she told them "I'm new can I sit with you?"  
"Well we're going to the preface cabin but you can sit with our friend Harry" Hermione told her  
"Wait you don't mean Harry Potter, do you?" Alex asked  
"Yeah that is him" Ron said

"Ok I'll find him" Alex replied. She walked down the hallway until she found Harry. Alex opened the door Harry was sitting with a red-haired girl that looked like Ron and a blonde girl. "Your friends Ron and Hermione told me I could sit here" Alex said

"Ok" Harry replied "this is Ginny and Luna."

"Hi" they said. Alex sat down happy she had made some friends.

**So what do you think of my new and improved chapter let me know.  
~Rachel-Rabbii**


	2. the train ride

**Thank you to the people that reviewed the last chapter. like I said in the last chapter I rewrote this chapter.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Wizards of Wavely Place.**

Hermione and Ron opened the door, "nice to see you here Alex," Hermione said. Alex smiled. The door opened again  
"Can I sit here everywhere else is full," said small boy  
"Sure Neville," said Harry "Alex this is Neville, Neville this is Alex."  
"Hi," Neville said to her. Alex smiled back.  
"What houses are you guys in," she asked.  
"Gryffindor," said Ginny, Harry, Neville, Hermione and Ron.  
"Ravenclaw," answer Luna.  
"Okay." Alex replied.  
"Don't worry you'll be fine, just as long as you don't get into Slytherin," said Ginny.  
Alex jaw dropped, "that is the house my brother Justin, said I would be in."  
"Why," asked Ron.  
"Because I'm always getting in to trouble," Alex told them.  
"Don't worry so are we," Harry told her.  
"We should be getting change now," Hermione told her.  
Once the group had finished getting changed Alex asked, "what the different between each house?"  
"Well," Hermione started "Gryffindors are brave and prue of Heart, Ravenclaws are smart, Slytherins are cunning and Hufflepuff are loyal."

"We should be changing into our uniforms now" Ginny told them. "We will be arriving soon."  
"Luna, Ginny, Alex and I will go to the change rooms to get change" Hermione decided.  
"Okay" Alex replied as she got up to follow Hermione, Ginny and Luna to the change room. When they finished changing the four returned to the cartment where Harry, Ron and Neville had finished changing.

The train screeched to a stop "where here," Luna told them.  
"New kids and first years over here," a voice yelled from outside.  
"That for you," Ginny told her.  
Alex smiled as she left the carriage and the train.

"first years and New kids" agressy haired teacher yelled **(guess who)  
**Alex looked around for Max and Justin  
"Hey Alex," Max said he came out of the carriage.  
"Hi Max and Justin," Alex said.  
"I bet you were all by yourself," Justin said.  
"Well" Alex started "I shared a cartment with the one and only Harry Potter, and his friends," she smiled at Justin surprised face.

"come on kids we don't have all day" the gressy hair teacher yelled at them  
Justin, Max and Alex fell quiet and followed the teacher

When they came to the castle the sorting began, there were 5 other new students.  
"Russo, Alexandra" Professor McGonagall called. Alex walked up to the stool and Professor McGonagall lowed the hat onto her head.

**what house will she be in wait and see. please Review!  
~Rachel-Rabbii**


	3. Sorting Hat

**thank you to all those people that reviewed i'm sorry this chapter is a little short**

The hat lowed on Alex's head "Gryffindor" the hat yelled. Alex jumped to her feet. She handed the hat back to Professor McGonagall and to the Gryffindor and sat next to Ginny. She looked back at Justin who was staring at her in disbelieve. "Russo, Justin" McGonagall called. Justin walked up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall dropped the hat on his head. After 5 minutes the hat cried "Ravenclaw." Justin walked over to the Ravenclaw table. "Russo, Max" called McGonagall. After about ten minutes Max was sorted into Hufflepuff. Max ran over and sat next to on the Hufflepuff table. The rest of the students were quickly sorted into houses. "Welcome back teachers and students" Professor Dumbledore announced "and welcome to the first years and new students to other year at Hogwarts. And I will like to take this time to induced other new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbrige."

"She was at my hearing" Harry whispered to them

"… I would like to reminder you that the forest is out of bounds and now may the feast begin" Dumbledore conclude

"Wow" gasped Max as the once empty plates filled with food.

Once the feast was over they headed for the common rooms "Alex you be sharing a dorm with Ginny and I" Hermionie told her. Alex followed them up the stairs to their dorm. Alex sat down on her buck and started writing her letter.

Dear Dad, Mom and Harper

I are in Gryffindor. Max is in Hufflepuff. Justin is in Slytherin! Just kidding Ravenclaw like he said he would be in. What a booster! I have made friends with the one and only HARRY POTTER and his friends. I already am loving it here!

Love Alex

P.S thank you for sending me here.

P.S.S I'm not in Slytherin! Justin was wrong!

P.S.S.S Give this letter to Harper once you have finished reading it, thank-you.

With that done Alex attached the letter to her owl Harp's (who she named after Harper of couse) leg "give this to Mom and Dad" she told Harps. The small brown owl took flight. Alex watched it fly gracefully into the clouds.

**again please review  
****and sorry to the person that told me to put Alex in Slytherin, i can't because then the story doesn't work  
~Rachel-Rabbii**


	4. Umbrigde

sorry it has been a while mine computer was blocking the page where you add more chapters.  


* * *

"Wake up Alex" Hermione said to her. Alex opened her eyes she looked around the room where am I, she thought. Then it all came back to her she was at Hogwarts. "Ok I'm getting changed" Alex told them. When Ginny, Hermione and Alex had walked down to the common room Harry and Ron were waiting. "You ready to go to breakfast" Ron asked.

"Wait for me" cried Max as he ran down the stairs.

The six of them walked out of the common room together. As they walked into the Great Hall Alex notices a blond guy, sitting at the Slytherin table, staring at her. "Who is that blond guy at the Slytherin table" Alex asked the others.

"Draco Malfoy" Ron said coldly.

"You don't like him" asked Alex

"Don't like him we hate him" Harry told her. They sat down for breakfast.

When breakfast was over Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alex were making their way to Deference against the dark arts with Professor Umbridge. They sat down near the back and waited for the teacher. "Good morning class" said Professor Umbridge as she walked in. she handed out books to the class. "Now everyone sit down and start reading. The whole class looked confused even Alex. Hermione put her hand up "Professor Umbridge we always do magic in the Deference against the dark arts classes" Hermione told Umbridge.

"Yes you have done magic until now there is no reason to do magic nothing to be afraid of" Umbridge told them. Alex groaned she knew what Umbridge was trying to tell them.

"But what about Voldemort?" asked Harry. The class went silent

"You know who is dead" Umbridge told him

"No he isn't" Harry told her

"Detention Potter for lying" Umbridge told him

Alex couldn't take it anymore "He is telling the truth." Alex told Umbridge. Everyone stared at Alex, she hadn't even been here when it happened and she believed him.

"Russo you can join Potter in detention" Umbridge told her.

After all class had finished Alex and Harry came back to Professor Umbridge office for detention. As they were walking to it Harry asked Alex "Why did you stand up for me back there?"

"Because I believe you" she told him

"You do" said Harry

"Yea, how could you make up something like that? Mine whole family believes you even Mom and she is a muggle." Alex told him.

Harry smiled it was good to know people believe you.

As they reached the office Professor Umbridge opened the door. "Come in" she told them. Alex looked around the room it was covered in cat photos. Harry and Alex sat down and took their quills out of their pockets. "I'll give you the quills" Umbridge told them. she handed them both a quill. "What do we write" asked Alex

"I must not tell lies" Umbridge told them

"How many times?" Asked Harry

"As many as it takes to stink in" Umbridge replied

"There's no ink" said Harry

"You don't need any" replied Umbridge. Alex and Harry began to write. As they wrote the words I must not tell lies imprinted into their skin. Alex stared at her hand in shock.

Once Harry and Alex left detention they handed for the common room. "Alex" called a voice behind her. Alex turned around it was Justin. "Hi Justin" Alex groaned.

"Typical" said Justin "you already have a detention"

"Why are you so happy" Alex asked

"Because I'm on the Quidditch team" Justin told her

"You're on the Quidditch team Ravenclaw must have really bad Quidditch players" Alex said

"You're just jealous" Justin told her

"Of you" Alex replied "You wish" and she walked off.

Once Alex and Harry were back in the common room they sat next to Ron and Hermione. Hermione notices Harry hand "what happened to your hand" she asked.

"Nothing" Harry told her. Hermione grabbed Harry hand and stared at it then she look at Alex hand

"You have to tell Dumbledore," she told both of them.

"I'm just going to keep my head down" Alex told Hermione

"I still think you should tell" Hermione told them.

* * *

Please Review I'm not writing the next chapter untill i get 10 reviews


	5. Quidditch and Hogwarts High Inquisitor

thank you to everyone that review i know it is a bit short and i know i said i wasn't going to update untill i got ten reviews but i got bored of waiting

* * *

A few days after Harry and Alex had detention the news of Professor Umbridge being the Hogwarts High Inquisitor. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alex were all sitting in the Greet Hall having breakfast when Hermione's copy of the Daily Prophet arrived. Hermione gasped as she started to read it. "What?" asked Harry

"Listen to this" Hermione said to them "Ministry seeks educational reform Dolores Umbridge appointed first ever High Inquisitor" as Hermione read the rest out loud the others listen in disbelieve. "Um guys" Alex said "if she is inspecting our classes we have to get to History of Magic or we will be late."

A lot of this happen the weeks to follow this Professor Umbridge inspected quiet a lot of classes. Ron joined the Quidditch team as the keeper. Max become good friends with Luna Lovegood (Alex knew they would become friends because in her opinion they are both strange). But the most surprising was to do with Quidditch. Two days before Gryffindor was to play Ravenclaw Katie Bell (a chaser) fell from her broom during practice. The Gryffindor team and Alex and Hermione (who were watching the practice) ran to help her. As it happen the Ravenclaw team happen to be then to. The Ravenclaw team all laughed. Cho Chang was the only one the felt sorry for Katie. They walked over the captain Roger Davis leading them. Justin tailed behind him holding a black bat. "So your chaser fall off her broom two days from the match we win" Roger told the Gryffindors.

"Yeah" said Justin "it too late for you to find a different on." The one thing Alex hated more than anything else was Justin winning. Alex picked up Katie broom and said "I'll be the chaser" the others stared at her.

Angelina smiled "so you don't win so easily we have a new chaser." Angelina then turned to Harry and Hermione "can you two please take Katie to the hospital wing. I need to train our new chaser" Angelina used the rest of the practice to train Alex. After practice Ron said joyfully "looked like were all on the team but Hermione." Hermione scorned but said nothing

* * *

again please review and what do you thing the pairing should be?


	6. The Idea

Thank-you to the people that reviewed so far i Have Alex/Harry and Luna/Max

* * *

Justin gave Alex the cold shoulder for weeks after the Quidditch match because as you may have guessed Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw. Hermione seemed to be getting more and angrier about Umbridge until she finally couldn't take it. "She not teaching as to defend ourselves" Hermione angrily said one night in the common room "we should just teach ourselves defends against the dark arts" Hermione announced

"That is a good idea" Alex told her

"Your right" Ron agreed

"There is just one problem" said Harry "We need a teacher

"Already thought of that" said Hermione

"Then who?" asked Harry

"You" said Hermione

"Me?" said Harry

"Yes you" Yelled Alex. The others stared at her

"Felt like saying that" Alex told them

"Why me?" asked Harry

"Because you're good" Ron told him

"You versus you-know-who and won" Alex said.

Over the next couple of days Hermione, Ron and Alex worked out whom to get to join.

"Ron and me will talk to the preface" said Hermione

"I'll get my brothers to get a few people" said Alex. "I go find them" Alex ran out if the comman room she soon fould Max in the countyard eith Luna "Max" she yelled as she ran over to him.

"What Alex?" Max asked.

Alex dropped her voice to a whisper "were thinking of starting a defence against the dark arts group with Harry as the teacher so we can learn how to fright you-know-who" she told him "do you know anyone who might join?" she asked

"I get Luna to join" Max told her.

"You will join right" Alex asked

"Of cause" Said Max

"Ok were going to meet at the Hog's head next hogsmeade visit" Alex told Max "And only tell people who believe Harry story we don't what Umbridge finding out"

"OK" Said Max

Alex then walked in to the library to find Justin. He was on the other side reading a book with a few of his friends. She walked over to him "Justin" she said. He looked up at her. "Can I talk to you in private" Alex asked. Justin nodded and they walked over to the side of the library

"What?" asked Justin

"Were starting a defence against the dark arts club where we learn how to defended ourselves" Alex told him "do you want to join"

"I sorry" said Justin "but I need to focused on my NEWTs"

"Ok" said Alex "just don't dob as in"

"I won't" Justin told us.

Alex handed back to the common room. "Any luck" Ron asked her as she walked in

"Well Max is getting Loony Lovegood to join and Justin wants to focuses on his NEWTs" Alex told them.

"We better go to Lunch" Hermione said. The three of them left the common room. Ron tripped on the stairs just as Malfoy was walking past. "Ha can't even walk without falling Weasley" Malfoy said

"Leave him alone" said Alex

"Got yourself a girlfriend Weasley" Malfoy lauded. Alex went red. Hermione stared at her jealousy

That night Alex took at her parchment to write a letter

_Dear Harper_

_I know, I know it been a while, I've been busy with school and everything. So I've joined the Quidditch team and I bet Justin. Well the newest news is that we are starting our own defence against the dark arts club. So we can defend ourselves from you-know-who. Hermione, Ron and I are organizing it. Harry is going to be the teacher. I hope we don't get caught Umbridge won't be happy if she finds out. Malfoy is just as bad as Hermione, Ron and Harry say she is. Can't think of anything else to write. This school is a lot different to Wiz tech it better I'll give it that. Well Max has made one friend who is just as crazy as himself Luna Lovegood or as everyone calls her Loony Lovegood. Well she believes harry and only a few people actually do. I wish people at this school won't stop believing the Ministry of Magic's lies. as for Justin making friends I'm not sure about that he is always in the library that's all for now_

_Bye Alex._

* * *

Can you give me more pairings


	7. In the Hog's Head

so this chapter is really short  


* * *

Alex, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked through Hogsmeade. They were on their way to the Hog's head form the meeting they had organized. It was Alex's first time in Hogsmeade so she was looking around quiet a lot at all the stores. The Hogs head was at the very end of Hogsmeade.

The meeting was short but a lot of questions were asked about Cedric Diggory and how he died in the end the sheet was signed by Hannah Abbott, Katie Bell, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Lavender Brown, Cho Chang, Michael Corner, Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, Marietta Edgecombe, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Max Russo, Anthony Goldstein, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ernie Macmillan, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Zacharias Smith, Alicia Spinnet, Dean Thomas, Fred Wealsey, George Weasley and Ginny Weasley. Hermione took the parchment once everyone had signed it and put it into her bag. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Alex were the last to leave the Hog's Head.

"I can't believe that many people turned up" said Alex

"Well we were lucky like Michael Corner won't have turned up if he wasn't dating Ginny" Hermione told them

"HE IS WHAT" yelled Ron

"Wait you didn't knew" said Alex

"You knew" Ron said

"Ginny told me" Both Girls said

"Why didn't she tell me" asked Ron

"Because she knew you won't react like this" Hermione said. Harry wasn't even listening to them he could get Cho Chang at of his head "There was one go thing out of it all" Hermione told Harry

"What?" asked Harry

"Cho Chang couldn't keep her eyes off you" Hermione told him.

* * *

Please review


	8. Where to have a meeting and who told?

thank to everyone that has reviewed this story and please read my other story because aless i get more reviews on that i not going to finish it  


* * *

For the next few weeks after the meeting in Hog's Head Harry, Hermione, Alex and Ron were trying to find a place to practice. "What about a classroom?" asked Hermione

"Really a CLASSROOM" said Ron

"Any better ideas then Ronald" Hermione snapped

"Um… the… Shirking Shack" Ron slurred

"Too small" Harry told him

"Ha my idea is better" Hermione teased. At this stage Alex wasn't with them she was reading the notice book. "Guys" she called to them "came look at this"

Hermione, Ron and Harry ran over there was a new notice from Umbridge say or groups were banned unless allow to reform by the Hogwarts High Inquisitor. "Someone dobbed" Ron cried.

"If someone had of dobbed we would know I put a hex on the sheet that we signed" Hermione told them

"Unless it was Justin" Alex said

"You think it was Justin Finch-Fletchley" said Ron

"No" said Alex "Mine brother, I got to go find him"

Alex ran out of the common room she butted in to Max "Max have you seen Justin" Alex asked

"Yes he is in the Greet Hall" Max told her. Alex ran to the Greet Hall. "Justin" she yelled as she went through the doors. Justin came over to her "can you be quiet" he told her "I don't want anyone to know you're my sister"

"Did you or did you not dob on us" Alex snapped

"Dob on whom?" Justin asked

"Umbridge found out about our defence against the dark arts group" Alex told him

"I wasn't me" Justin replied.

"It better not have been" Alex said as she walked off.

Once Alex was back in the common room Hermione said to her "can I talk to you in private?" asked Hermione

"Sure" said Alex. They walked up to their dormitory.

Hermione turned to Alex "do you like Ron" she asked her

"As a friend" Alex told her "Wait you thought I like him"

"You don't" said Hermione

"NO" said Alex "I like… Harry"

"I think he likes you to" said Hermione

"Harry likes Cho Chang" Alex told Hermione "but I think Ron likes you and if he doesn't he will like you one day"

"I hope your right" Hermione told Alex.

* * *

Please review


	9. Room of Requirement

sorry it short

* * *

Alex, Hermione, Ron and Harry were all in Harry and Ron's dormitory trying to work out what to do next. "Alex any ideas" Hermione asked her

"I don't know any" Alex told them. All of a sudden there was a loud pop and a small grey elf with big eyes appeared beside the bed

"Dobby" said Harry.

"Dobby has come to clean the room" said Dobby

"Alex this is Dobby his a house elf" Harry told Alex

"Nice to meet you" said Alex

"Dobby you won't happen to know a place where twenty nine people can practice defence against the dark arts" Hermione asked

"Dobby knows the perfect place miss the Room of Requirement" Dobby told them

"The room of what?" asked Harry, Alex and Ron

"Requirement" said Hermione "it a room that shows itself when you have great need of it"

"How do you know about it and if you know about why didn't you tell us about it" Ron asked

Hermione sighed "I read about it in a Hogwarts history and it no point tell you about when I don't know where it is" she told him.

"So where is it Dobby?" Alex asked

* * *

I had to added Dobby he is my favourite chareter other then Hermione it so sad when he dies.


	10. Begining of DA

thank you to everyone for reviewing

* * *

"Is there anyone else hear?" asked Ron

"Umbridge is in her office there is no one else about" Harry told them not looking up from the Marauder's Map

Hermione turned to Alex "It your first year you don't have to do this if you don't want to" she told Alex

"This is breaking heaps of school rules" Alex said "Of course I'm doing it!"

"So what do we do?" asked Ron

"You heard Dobby" Harry told him "We think of what we need as we walk past"

They all walk past the wall "It worked" Hermione cheered. The four walked inside. It wasn't long before they were joined by everyone else.

"First thing is, we need a name" said Hermione. Everyone came up with ideas until it was decided Dumbledore's Amy or DA for short.

The first meeting was the best lesson on defence against the dark arts Alex had ever had.

"That was fun" Hermione said as the four of them left at the end

"Best lesson I have ever had" Alex told them

"I'm so happy we're doing this" Ron added. Once again Harry didn't say anything he was thinking of Cho Chang.

* * *

Please review


	11. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

i know it short  


* * *

Alex happiness about DA didn't last long cause before long there was the Quidditch match coming up Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Alex was still on the team. Katie had recovered but Alicia decided to leave the team and give Alex her spot. Alex had never been more nerves. Justin did help ether after he told her that he was courting on her to win because Slytherin were being mean to him. Alex wasn't the only one worried. Ron was doing really badly at being keeper, the Slytherins won't helping with their song Weasley is our King. Before they knew it the day had come. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Katie and Alex were all sitting in the Gryffindor changing room listening to Angelina. "I have found out the Slytherin Quidditch team. Last year's beaters Derrick and Bole have left and have been replaced by Crabbe and Goyle" Angelina told them. Alex heard Harry and Ron groan.

The match was worse than the one against Ravenclaw by a miracle they won. But it wasn't over yet. Alex leaped off her boom and ran over to Harry, with Katie, Angelina, Fred and George close behind her. Ron was walking out of the pitch. Malfoy of course hadn't given up yet. He was bagging everything Ron, Ron's home and family. Malfoy even went as far as Harry mother. Of course Harry and George couldn't take it before Alex knew it they were beating him up. Fred would have joined them if Alex, Angelina and Katie weren't holding him back. Madam Hooch ran over and yelled at them to go to their head of house. Alex watched Harry and George walk off the pitch.

Alex, Hermione, Katie, Fred, Ginny and Angelina waited in the common room for Harry and George to come back. None of them knew where Ron was. When Harry and George walked back into the common room they could all tell that it wasn't good news

"What happen?" asked Alex

"Umbridge banned us" said Harry

"What no seeker and only one beater" Angelina complained

"She banned Fred too" said George

"That is either worse" Angelina complained again

The other left but Hermione, Harry and Alex. "Where's Ron?" asked Harry

"We don't know" Alex told him. At that moment Ron walked in.

"I am going to resign tomorrow" Ron told them

"You can't resigned we don't have a seeker of beaters any more" Alex complain

"What?" asked Ron. Hermione and Alex told Ron what had happen. This only made Ron feel worse. Ron and Harry started to complain about who fault it was.

"I know something that will cheer you up" Hermione told both of them

"What?" asked Ron

"Hagrid's back"

* * *

please review


	12. Hagrid

**Hey guys I'm back I know I said I would update when the holidays started and now the holidays are finished. Well my mum banned me from FF because I always on it when I'm should be doing homework. Then the computer keep rejecting my USB. But here is I new chapter... it been so long**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

Harry threw the invisible clock over them as they ran out of the common room and down to Hagrid house, Hermione pulled open the door "Hagrid it's us" she cried

"Come in" Hagrid replied. The four walked in and pulled the clock off. That was when Alex got a got look at Hagrid. He was HUGE and his face was covered in scratches.

"Hagrid what happened" Harry asked.

Hagrid turned to Alex "Who are you?" he asked

"Oh I'm Alex Russo I came this year" Alex stretched out her hand

"Hagrid" he said as he shucks her hand.

"Let me in" an Angry voice yelled.

"It Umbridge" Ron told them

"Put the clock on" hissed Hagrid. They threw the clock over themselves as Hagrid opened the door. Umbridge busted through the door her nose high in the air.

"Where have you been" she demanded.

"I was away for my heath" Hagrid told her.

"Heath?" Umbridge laughed "Explain the scratches"

"There were so problems "Hagrid tried to explain

"Enough!" Umbridge yelled "I know you are up to something. You and Dumbledore both. I will find out what." She stormed out in a huff.

Harry pulled the clock off. "Hagrid really what were you doing"

"Business for Dumbledore" Hagrid told them

"What sort of business?" Alex asked

"I was trying to get the Giants to go our side" Hagrid explained

"And they did this to you?" Hermione gasped

"No" Hagrid told them "I was the only one trying to get them to go a side"

The four nodded.

"There is a storm coming, and when it comes it will hit hard. Just like last time" Hagrid told them "Make sure you are ready when it hits!"

"We will be" Alex told him

**Whoa that last bit was taken straight from the movie. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE**

**~Rachel-Rabbii**


	13. Brothers

**Author's Note: Hey guys if you haven't given up on this story yet THANK YOU. Finally I wrote a 13****th**** Chapter. I feel so proud.**

**Chapter 13- Brothers**

"ALEX" Justin yelled at his sister

Alex turned around to face her brother, "What did I do now" Alex asked out of habit.

"You've changed" Justin told his sister.

"What did you just say" Alex smiled.

"You've changed" Justin repeated

"Would you like to repeat it one more time" Alex said almost laughing

"Don't push it" Justin told her as he glared at her

"Okay than. How have I changed?" Alex asked

"You've gotten one detention; you used to get like ten a week. The teachers love you, expert for Umbridge. You're followed all the rules… well expert for the one about how you're not supports to organize groups without a teachers permission. Not to mention you have actually done all your work for once." Justin told you.

Alex smiled "Well I guess I just feel welcomed here" Alex told Justin "It the home I never ever knew I had" **(A/N This story needed a A Very Potter Sequel reference)**

"well I'm proud of you" Justin told her.

"Wait did I just here you right or did you say you were proud of me?" Alex asked

"Yes I did say that" Justin replied

Alex stared at her brother for a long time before asking him "Are you sure you haven't hitten your head somewhere?"

"Why is it so hard to give you compliments" Justin asked.

"Because they sound wired coming from you" Alex informed him.

"ALEX, JUSTIN" Max yelled as he ran up to them "Look at these" He handed Justin a pair of glasses with very colourful lenses "They help you see Wrackspurt, they are these invisible creatures that fill your ears. Luna has been telling me all about them"

"Sound interesting" Justin said sarcastically

"They are" Max replied "I have to go and help Luna search the dungeons for them " with that Max ran off

"And it seems Max has changed at all" Alex said laughing

"If anything he has gottten crazier" Justin replied

**What do you think. Please review.**

**~ Rachel-Rabbii**


	14. Jealously

**Hey guys. As it turns out I am still alive. YAY. **

**Chapter 14- Jealously**

"We won't have another meeting until after the holidays" Harry told Dumbledore's Army. "But keep practicing"

Dumbledore's Army began to clear out of the Room of Requirements. "It feel wired that there won't be any more DA meeting for a while." Alex told Ginny.  
"I know" Ginny replied.

Alex told around for Harry. He was standing by the mirror, with Cho Chang. Alex couldn't help but feel jealous. "Come on Ginny lets go" She told Ginny. As she hurried out of the room.

* * *

(Back in Gryffindor common room)

"Guys. Do you know where Harry is" Ron asked them  
"He is with Cho Chang" Alex told Ron and Hermione  
"Really?" Ron gasped.

"Hey" harry said as he sat down next to Alex  
"How was Cho Chang?" Hermione asked  
"We kissed"  
"Really" Alex, Ron and Hermione gasped  
"How was it?" Ron asked  
"Wet" Harry replied  
Ron gave him a wired look "Why won't it be wet?"  
"Because all Cho Chang does these days is cry" Hermione told Ron  
"You would think a bit of snogging would cheer her up" Ron announced  
Hermione glared at him "She would be feeling confused, she had feeling for Cedric but now he is dead. Harry was the last person to see Cedric alive. So she would be confused about liking him"  
"Someone can not feel all that at the same time they would explode" Ron told Hermione  
"Just because you have the emotion range of tea spoon" Hermione snapped at him. Alex was happy that as Ron and Hermione were fighting they had changed the subject away from the fact that Harry and Cho had kissed.

**So what do you think will happen now? You know it is so sad One Direction are in Australia for their tour that I don't have tickets to D: I am going to go cry.**

**~Rachel-Rabbii**


	15. Going Home

**Two uploads in one day. I AM ON A ROLL. You know this story has 12, 554 hits. When I realised that I was at the school library. I literally got up and did a happy dance :D**

**Chapter 15- going home**

The days came quickly following the last Dumbledore's army meeting before long the Students of Hogwarts were on their way home for the Christmas holidays.

Alex was sharing a compartment with Harry, Ron and Hermione. "I can't believe that I have only been at Hogwarts for half a year" Alex exclaimed.  
"Feels like forever doesn't it?" Hermione smiled  
"It actually does," Alex smiled back  
"I have exploding snap cards!" Ron announced to the group.

For the rest of the way home the four friends played exploding snap. After what seems like an age the Hogwarts Express pulled up at Platform nine and three quarters.

The four friends hurried off the train. "Bye Alex!" Hermione yelled at her as she spotted Mrs and Mr Weasley.  
"Se ya, when we go back to Hogwarts" Ron told her  
"Bye Alex" Harry said  
"Bye guys" Alex yelled as she watched them walked towards Ron's parents.

Caring her bags Alex walked deeper in to the crowd as she looked for her brothers and her parents.

"Alex" a voice called out to her. Alex turned to face Harper.  
"Harper" Alex cried as hugged her best friend.  
"It so good to see you" Harper told her  
"You too" Alex replied.  
"Alex" another voice said. Alex turned to face her parents. "It good to finally go a week without getting a letter tells us what trouble you got into." Theresa told her daughter.  
"Thanks mom." Alex smiled.

"Mom, dad I finally found you" Justin exclaimed as he appear next to Alex. He was closely folled by Max and Luna.

"Luna these are parents" Max told Luna.  
"Nice to meet you" Luna smiled at Theresa and Jerry  
"So you must be the famous Luna" Teresa smiled  
"Max has told us so much about you in his letters." Jerry told Luna.  
"I have to go find my dad" Luna told the Russo "Bye Alex."  
"See you later Luna" Alex smiled at her

"So where are the famous Harry, Ron and Hermione? Who we have heard so much about" Jerry said to Alex.  
"I think they have gone" Alex told her father. "They are spending the Holidays with Ron's parents"

"Well we are all here so can we go home" Justin said.  
"We will be going home via floo powder" Jerry told them.  
"We have a fire place?" Max gasped.  
Everyone else took at him. "We don't have a fire place. The floo powder connects to the portal." Justin explained.  
"Oh"

**So want do you think? There is only one way I can know if you think my story is good or not. By you leaving a review. So please do that.**

**~Rachel-Rabbii**


	16. Home

**I know that it is a short chapter. So I am sorry for that but I just wanted a short scene on them getting home.**

Chapter 18- Home

Alex stepped out of the portal she was back at Waverly Place. "It feels so wired to be home" She told Harper  
"It is even wired being here. When you, Max and Justin aren't here" Harper replied.  
"Now that you are all back in Waverly Place" Jerry started explaining "I expect the three of you to do you shifts at the substation"  
"Really" Justin, Max and Alex exclaimed.  
"Yes!" Teresa told her children "You may have been away at boarding school but we expect the order of this place to go back to the way it was before"  
"It will be like we never left" Justin stated

**Hope you liked it. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW  
Rachel-Rabbii**


	17. Christmas

**I think this is one of my longest chapters for this story so far. Two updates in one day I AM AWESOME! :D  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Wizards of Waverly Place. They are owned by Warner Brothers, JK Rowling and Disney.**

**Chapter 17 – Christmas**

"ALEX WAKE UP IT IS CHRISTMAS" Harper yelled. Alex opened her eyes and stared at her weirdly dressed friend  
"Um... Harper, what are you wearing?" Alex asked.  
"This is my Christmas outfit" Harper announced.  
"Are you supposed to look like an elf?" Alex questioned.  
"Yes" Harper replied. Harper was wearing a red Santa hat with green frill. A red dress that also had green frill along the bottom of the dress and sleeves. She was also wearing red and green striped stocking and red pointed felt shoes with little bells on the end.

"Come on Alex" Harper completed "I made you an outfit as well." The outfit that Harper had made for Alex, was slightly better then the once she was wearing. It was a gold coloured dress with silver stars sown into it. Along with the dress was gold and silver striped stocking and gold felt shoes which like Harpers also had ting bells sown on the end.

"I'll wear the dress Harper" Alex informed her "but I am not wearing the shoes or the stocking."  
"But..." Harper began but she was cut off when Alex gave her a death stare "FINE" Harper exclaimed.

* * *

When Alex and Harper entered the kitchen Max, Justin, Jerry and Theresa were already waiting for them. "Nice outfit Harper" Justin laughed

"Thank you Justin" Harper smiled.  
"He didn't mean it as a complement" Alex told Harper  
"JUSTIN" Harper snapped.

"Alex you have mail" Max informed her as he handed her a four of parcels.  
"Who are they from?" Teresa asked  
"Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny" Alex told her parents.  
"Did you send them Christmas presents?" Jerry asked her  
"Yes" Alex answers "I gave Harry a Quidditch though out the ages. It a book that he always borrows from the library. I brought it for him so he didn't have to borrow it anymore. For Hermione I brought her The further study in Transfiguration. She really good at that subject and it is a book I am sure she doesn't have. Lastly I brought Ron and Ginny both boxes of chocolate."  
"Well open your presents" Harper told her.

Alex opened Hermione Card first

_Dear Alex_

_We may have only have know each other for half a year but I feel as if I have know you for longer. Write now I am with Ron, Harry and the rest of Ron's family. Ron dad has recovered from the snake arrack (thankfully). Here is now out of Hospital and is spending Christmas with us. Harry is more nervous than he has even been before. I think the dream has really scared him. Mrs Weasley really wants to meet you after hearing so much about you from Ron, Harry and me. She made you a Weasley jumper (she also made on for Harry, Lee and me so you're not the only special on). I pretty sure she sent it along with Ron. I hope you have a great Christmas and that America is fun._

_Your friend  
Hermione Granger._

Alex put the card down and opened the present. She laughed "typical Hermione sent me a book"  
"What book is it?" Justin asked  
"Adavnced defence spells" Alex answered. Alex placed the book next to the card.

Next she opened Harry card

_Dear Alex_

_So it seems that my and Voldement's minds are connected somehow. How creepy is that! On a brighter note MERRY CHRISTMAS. Spending Christmas with Ron's family has been fun. It a bit sad though that you couldn't come as well. Maybe in the Easter Holidays you can come. So I hope you get a lot of presents and have a fun time._

_From Harry_

_P.S be ready after the Holidays for DA lessions._

Alex set Harry card next to Hermione's card. She opened Harry's present.  
"What did he give you?" Max asked  
"A box of chocolates" Alex told him. She set the box of chocolates next to the book.

Then she opened Ron's card

_Dear Alex_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS  
and a happy new year_

_From Ron  
P.S the jumper is from my Mum she insisted on making you a Weasley Jumper  
P.S.S have you done the Potions Homework because Harry and Hermione won't give me the answers_

Alex set Ron's card next to Harry's card  
she then opened Ron's present. It was another box of chocolate as well as a purple knitted jumper with a yellow A on the front. She smiled "I will take it this is the famous Weasley Jumper"

"Dad, why don't we have a Russo jumper?" Max asked  
"Because we just don't Max" Jerry told him  
"Well we should have one" Max told his father

Alex read the final card

_Dear Alex_

_Wishing you a great Christmas with your family. It is fun here but Mum is still mad at Fred and George's experiments for their Joke Shops. She still thinks she can get them to change their minds and make them because Aurors. She has no idea. Dad got out of Hospital a few days ago so that is great. Nothing else to report. Have a great Holidays_

_From Ginny_

Alex put down her card and pick up the present. It was another box of chocolate.

"What presents did you get Max?" She asked  
"Luna, subscribe me to the Quibbler" He told her

"What about you Justin?" Alex asked  
"They have arrived yet" Justin told her  
Alex smiled "You mean no one sent you anything."  
"NO. They are coming!" Justin exclaimed  
"Keep telling yourself that" Alex smiled

**Poor Justin. Which of the presents was your favourite? Let me know in a review  
~Rachel-Rabbii**


	18. Order of the Phoenix

**I have rewritten this chapter like five times and finally it sounds right.**

**Chapter 18 -Order of the Phoenix**

"Everyone come down here now!" Jerry yelled

Alex and Harper ran in to the living room. Jerry and Teresa were waiting for them with Max and Justin.  
"What is it?" Alex asked  
"We will be staying with the Order of Phoenix" Jerry informed them.  
"For how long?" Justin asked  
"Until things get safer" Teresa told them  
"But what is wrong" Harper gasped  
"Voldemort. Fudge can say all he wants that Voldement is not back but he is wrong! I was in the Order of the Phoenix during the first wizardly war so they have offered us protection" Jerry explained  
"But Voldemort won't do anything bad to us. We are just kids" Max said  
"Max. Voldemort killed Cedric Diggory just because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Alex told him  
"But this is America." Justin pointed out "won't he strike England first"  
"Voldemort is a psychopathic serial killer" Teresa told them "Who knows what he will do next. I will feel a lot safer being in a house full of highly trained witches and wizards"  
"She is right" Alex told them "We will be a lot safer with the Order of the Phoenix!"

**Next chapter they will meet the order  
~Rachel-Rabbii**


	19. Packing

**Yet another really short chapter (DON'T KILL ME)**

**Chapter 21- Packing**

"Alex, are you finished packing yet" Teresa yelled.  
"No!" Alex yelled back  
"What is taking so long?" Teresa yelled "Your brothers have already finished packing"  
"I'm a teenage girl!" Alex yelled "I have to decide what clothes I want to pack"  
"Just take all of them!" Teresa yelled  
"But they don't all fit" Alex informed her mother  
"Are you a witch or not" Teresa yelled at her daughter "Shrink them!"  
"Wow. Why did I think of that" Alex exclaimed.

Alex pulled out her wand from her boot and waved it over the large pile of clothes on her bed. They automatically shrunk and flew in to her suitcase. Alex sipped up her suitcase and carried it downstairs.

"I'm ready. We can go now" She announced.

**So what do you think? Leave a review IT IS NOT THAT HARD! I don't mean to sound mean but it annoys me when I upload chapters and no one reviews.  
~Rachel-Rabbii **


	20. Meeting the Order

**It is my 20th chapter. :D I watched Titanic for the first time today. I spend the entire time crying my eyes out. IT WAS SO SAD! **

**Chapter 20-Meeting the Order**

"Here we are" Jerry announced

They were in front of two old large mansions. "Justin, do the spell" Jerry said

Justin pulled out his wand. He mumbled the spell. The two mansions moved apart to revile a hidden mansion behind them. Jerry moved forward and knocked on the door. The door was opened by a Wizard. He was thin and tall with shaggy brown hair. "Come in" he told them. He leads them into the dining room. "Remus it has been a long time" Jerry told him  
"You to Jerry" Remus replied  
"Kids this is Remus Lupin I fought alongside him in the first wizardly war" Jerry explained.  
"You three must be Alex, Justin and Max" He said to the three. He then turned to Teresa "and you would be Teresa." He then turned to Harper "But I don't know who you are" He told her  
"Oh. I'm Harper" Harper told him "Alex best friend and I'm a muggle. My parents moved away from America a few years ago. So I moved in with the Russos."

The door of the dining room opened. Behind it was a witch with bushy brown hair. "Alex!" Hermione yelped.  
"Hermione" Alex smiled. Hermione walked over and hugged her friend.  
"Do you two know each other?" Remus asked  
"We are in the same year and house at Hogwarts." Hermione explained.  
"Oh... Hermione this is my muggle best friend Harper. Harper this is Hermione she is my roommate at Hogwarts" Alex inducted them  
"Nice to meet you Hermione" Harper smiled  
"And Hermione this are my parents" Alex inducted them.  
"Nice to finally meet one of the people Alex talked about in the letters she wrote home." Teresa told Hermione  
"Hey Alex do you want to come up stairs?" Hermione asked "Ron, Ginny, Harry and I were testing Fred and George's inventions."  
"Why not" Alex smiled "Come on Harper" Alex, Harper and Hermione headed towards the door. Alex turned around to face Justin and Max "You two coming?" she asked  
"Why not" Justin said  
"What type of inventions are they?" Max asked  
"Well they are for Fred and George joke shop. So they will do things like make you nose funny, cause you to have pimples, make you appear sick. Things like that" Hermione explained  
"I am so testing those" Max decided.

* * *

Alex, Justin, Max, Harper and Hermione stopped outside a door. "Wait here I want to play a trick on them" Hermione told them. Hermione opened the door and entered the room. Ron, Ginny and Harry were sitting on one of the beds deciding which of the pills to test. Fred and George were sitting on the bed across from Harry, Ginny and Ron. "Hey guys. Guess who is here." Hermione said

"Who?" Fred asked. Hermione smiled at Alex as she walked into the room.  
"Alex!" the others cried as they walked over to her and hugged her.  
"Don't squash me" Alex yelped. The others went back to their previous positions. "This is my muggle best friend Harper" She told them. "Harper this is Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George" she said pointing each on out as she said their names.  
"Nice to meet you all" Harper smiled

"Max" Fred yelled "Good to see you again"  
"You to Fred and George" Max smiled.  
"Max is our most eager tester" George explained.

"You're Justin right?" Ginny said to Justin  
"Good to know someone knows who I am" Justin smiled.  
"You are in our Potions class aren't you?" Fred asked  
"Yeah, I am. Why are you asking?" Justin questions  
"Because we don't get the Homework" George told him  
"You don't happen to want a tutor do you?" Justin smiled  
"That would be great!" Fred exclaimed "That way we will actually pass our exams this year and mum can't get mad at us that way"  
"I will be happy to help" Justin informed them

"Guys are we going to test these experiments of what?" Max asked

* * *

*One hour later*

The door of the room opened. A plumb red haired woman stood behind it. "Hello" she said "Dinner is ready"  
"We are coming mum" Ron replied.

Ron's mother than turned to Alex, Justin, Max and Harper. "You must be Jerry's kids and their muggle friend Harper." She stated  
"Nice to meet you Mrs Weasley." Harper told her. They followed Mrs Weasley out of the room, down the stairs and back into the dining room.

"Well here are you children Jerry" A man said as they entered the dinning room. He had a friendly face and shoulder length blackish-brown hair "I am Sirius Black" He told them. "And you have already meet Remus. The others are Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur Weasley and Mundungus Fletcher."

"Call me Tonks" The witch with the bright bubblegum pink hair told them.  
"Come sit down" Kingsley said. The four obeyed and found emery sits around the table.

**Next chapter they go back to Hogwarts. Please review.  
~Rachel-Rabbii**


	21. Going back to Hogwarts

**Okay guys I know it has been a whole month since a last updated. So sorry everyone.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Wizards of Waverly place. (I feel so sad writing that.)**

**Chapter 21 Going back to Hogwarts**

"Come on children" Mrs. Weasley yelled over the noise of King Cross Station. "You don't want to miss the train!" with that Mrs. Weasley set off in a fast pace towards platform nine and ten. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Justin, Alex, Max, Harper and Tonks followed behind her like obedient little sheep following a shepherd.

Jerry and Theresa were off a job intervenes. The other members of the order were chasing a lead on Voldemort.

"Fred and George" Mrs. Weasley called when she reached platforms nine and ten. "You two first" Fred spirited towards the brick wall with his twin at his heels.

"Ron you go next" Mrs. Weasley informed him. Ron set himself up in a straight line from the wall and ran it.

"Harry you can go next" Mrs. Weasley told him. Harry followed Ron's example and ran though the wall.

"Alex, you're turn" Mrs. Weasley called. Alex began to run towards the wall. As she edged closer she closes her eyes still half expecting to crash against the wall. When Alex opened her eyes again she was on the other side of the wall.

"Come on Alex" Ron yelled. "Don't just stand there you will get crushed." Alex directed her trolley towards Ron and Harry as she waited for the others. Fred and George had already disappeared into the crowd of people looking for their friends Lee, Angelina and Alicia.

Ginny, Hermione, Justin, Tonks, Harper, Max and Mrs. Weasley took their time appear though the wall.

"Where are the twins" was the first thing that Mrs. Weasley said as she appear on the other side of the wall.  
"They went to find Angelina, Lee and Alicia" Harry told her.

"Well then start getting on the train" Mrs. Weasley told them. Mrs. Weasley, Harper and Tonks helped Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Alex, Justin and Max load their bags on to the Hogwarts Express.

"I'll miss you children" Mrs. Weasley sobbed as Ron and Ginny climbed on to the train.  
"Have fun Alex" Harper told her "Just not too much fun without me"  
Alex laughed. "I miss you Harper" She told her best friend as she hugged her. "I wish you could come with us"  
"Well that is one of the bad things of being a muggle" Harper smiled.  
"Bye Harper" Alex told her as she joined Ron and Ginny one the train.  
"Try not to kill yourself Harry" Tonks told him  
"What do you think I am going to do?" Harry asked her  
"The thing with you Harry is that I can never be sure what you will do" Tonks grinned.  
"Harry you are blocking the way to get on the train" Max complained.  
"Sorry Max" Harry apologized as him climbed on to the train followed by Max and Justin.

"Justin where are you going" Max yelled as Justin headed down the long corridor of the train,  
"To find my friends" Justin yelled back.  
"I'm going to go find Michael." Ginny told them as she followed Justin down the corridor.  
"Have fun with your boyfriend" Hermione and Alex yelled after her.  
"Come on Ron we should be heading towards the prefect cabin" Hermione told Ron.  
"Okay" Ron replied as he followed Hermione.  
"I'm going to find Luna" Max told them.  
"Well we should try and find a spare compartmental" Harry told Alex.  
"Well let's start searching" Alex told him.

* * *

It took a while but Harry and Alex finally found an empty compartmental.

The compartment door opened. It was Neville. "Can I sit with you?" He asked

Alex smiled "Of course Neville."

Neville smiled as he sat down with them.

The door opened again. This time it was Ron and Hermione.

"The prefect meeting was really short" Hermione told them.

"Thank God" Ron added "The one at the start of the year was so long and boring. I almost fell asleep.

* * *

The time on the train went by fast. Before long they arrived at Hogwarts.

"It's good to be back" Alex smiled.

"Come on guys" Ron told them "If you don't hurry up we will be late for the feast.

**So what do you think.  
~ Rachel-****Rabbii**


End file.
